


the last ditch witch

by theformerone



Series: tumblr prompts [23]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, American Horror Story Fusion, Gen, Violence, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Sakura wasn’t sure she had what it took to be a witch. To be frank, she wouldn’t have believed she was one if she hadn’t accidentally thrown Naruto through a wall.





	the last ditch witch

Sakura wasn’t sure she had what it took to be a witch. To be frank, she wouldn’t have believed she was one if she hadn’t accidentally thrown Naruto through a wall. Or like,  _thought_  him through a wall or whatever. She had only meant to flick him. Sure, she had thought of sending his ass through enough layers of plaster that he rued the day he thought peeping in the girl’s locker room was a good idea, but it had only been that. A  _thought_. 

Now though? With Tenten missing and Ino still dead and Karin on the brink of it, with Hinata slumped on the ground and Temari kidnapped by the Kiri coven, Sakura has moved on from unsure and straight into pissed. The fuck.  _Off._  

“Hinata,” she calls to her classmate. She’s bleeding heavily through her nose, overextended use of her oracle ability weighing heavy on her. So far, she’s been able to narrowly anticipate each attack this fucking madman has thrown at them, but Sakura can tell from this distance that it won’t be long before she’s down for the count. 

There’s a goddamn horde of zombies trying to break into the school, and Tsunade is nowhere to be found. Sakura doesn’t know where on earth Shizune is, or Kurenai for that matter. It seems like every grown witch that’s supposed to be taking care of them has mysteriously disappeared. 

 _‘Or been murdered,’_  taunts the wicked voice in the back of her mind. 

“This,” Sakura grumbles, lifting the battle axe that for some ridiculous, tacky reason decorated the walls of the school, “is why we don’t  _fuck_  with  _necromacy_.”

Hinata gives a wet little laugh, and that makes Sakura’s heart clench hard in her chest. This freaky Madara guy had managed to land a hit on her, too fast for either of them to be able to anticipate. Sakura may be able to throw men through walls, but she can’t move faster than the blink of an eye. 

“Four-o-clock,” Hinata wheezes, that silk soft voice of hers pressing into Sakura’s ear just beside her inner demon. 

Sakura turns hard on her heel and swings the battle axe like a baseball bat. It’s the only frame of reference she’s got, to be fair. 

 _‘You were the one that wanted to use the spirit board,’_  her inner demon croons.

Sakura grits her teeth even as Uchiha fucking Madara, the Red Eye Killer catches her axe with his gut and clocks her in the face for it. 

The force of his blow turns her head, and Sakura’s only half sure one of her teeth’s been knocked loose. Zombies and the reanimated hell corpse of a serial killer. This is not her fucking day. 

_‘You were the one that wanted to bring Ino back to life.’_

“Watch your six!”

Sakura yanks the axe out of Madara’s guts only for them to disappate around her weapon a moment later. She manages to slam the butt of the weapon into the hell corpse’s freaky fucking face, and even though she caves in his nose and most of his skull, his bright red eyes are still full of actual, literal,  _evil_.

_‘She hasn’t given a fuck about you since you were kids, but you had to be a goody-goody. Even though Karin warned you. Even though I warned you. Even though we both knew better.’_

“Now,” Sakura mutters, spitting blood and spit onto the ground, “is not the fucking time.”

Her demon laughs at her, leaping in black and white through Sakura’s mind while Sakura only gets a split second to realize that Madara’s rounded on Hinata. She pushes herself forward, trying to run, trying to find the speed that the hell corpse uses so effortlessly when - ,

“Don’t!”

There’s a fist. A whole, human fist going right through her stomach. 

Madara smiles, his iris red and his sclera dark yellow. His breath stinks this close to her face. Sakura would vomit if her body wasn’t too busy going into shock. 

 _‘You’re gonna die,’_  her demon laughs, and it’s a mad cackle that echoes brazenly through Sakura’s mind.  _‘You’re gonna die and then Hinata will and then all your little friends will! He’s gonna fucking kill you all!’_

Sakura stares down at the arm poking through her stomach, at the fist clenching her entrails, that writhe in Madara’s grasp, and something inside of her just snaps. 

“Will you shut the  _fuck_  up and leave me alone for a minute?!”

And because magic is intention, because it is taking and giving, because it is wanting something and letting yourself  _have_  it, something happens. 

Sakura’s demon, the creature that has plagued her for longer than her new magic has, a creature that crawled into her ear when she was a baby and hasn’t left her mind since; that captive little piece of her innermost, meanest thoughts and desires, given sentience by Ino’s childhood spell gone horribly wrong, it suddenly goes silent. Still, in the back of her mind. She can almost see it, coiled up like a black cat with a white outline, shuddering. 

It hasn’t been this quiet in Sakura’s head since she was six, before Ino awakened as a witch. Before everything she thought she knew crumbled to shit.

Madara’s arm disappears. All of Madara disappears. With a pop that smells like rotting flesh, he’s gone. Sakura’s guts land with a wet flop on the floor, and it doesn’t bother her nearly as much as it should. 

“I just - ,” she stammers. She looks up at the other witch still in the room. Outside, Sakura can’t hear the groans of the zombie hoard that was only moments ago giving her heart palpitations. “Did I just - What did I just do?”

Hinata stares up at her from where she’s slumped on the ground, the veins on her temples slimming down as she stops using her ability. 

“Shit,” she murmurs. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> golly gee i wonder who the supreme could be


End file.
